pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisako Arisawa
Hisako Arisawa is a supporting character from On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Appearance Hisako has long aqua blue hair in curls held by a red band and brown eyes. In warmer weather, she wears a dark blue dress that ends above her knees, a jean jacket, and red slip-ons. In colder weather, she wears a fashion jacket over a red sweater, jeans, and red snow boots. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a gold neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a gold string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, she wears a dark blue vinyl longcoat worn over her blazer, a silver scarf, and a couple of long-sleeved tops as undershirts; she also wears black tights and tan boots. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a white skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole, and in extreme cold, she wears her school uniform's blazer over her leotard. Her practice outfit is a pink tank leotard worn over a black T-shirt, black bike shorts, pink legwarmers, and pink ballet slippers. When she joins the cheer squad, she wears a red, white and black tank leotard with the school name in red katakana at the front, a black flared skirt with red cheerleader pleats and a single layer of petticoats, white tights, and black ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with cyan trim and shorts. During the Spring Ball, she wears a pink qipao with a near-ankle-length skirt, white elbow-length gloves, and pink heeled slippers. For her birthday, she wears a pink gauze dress with short see-through sleeves, pink heels, and a crown of spray painted leaves and flowers. As Sugarplum Fairy, her hair becomes pure white slightly becoming longer with a red hairband with a peppermint on the side and her eyes turn mint green wearing a white and red tunic dress with a puffy skirt with red over skirt, white and red frilly off the shoulder sleeves, white short stockings and red pointe shoes with red and white ribbons that go to ankles. Personality She is quite a sweet girl under pressure from her divorced mother to be the best she can be, turning her into a very competitive girl with a drive to be the best. She is very prone to jealousy, as seen in the second season when she wants to be an Academy Princess, and she can make some reckless decisions if especially jealous, as demonstrated with her foolhardy attempt to rescue a classmate of hers that nearly ended in disaster before Pretty Cure showed up. Even though her mother kind of broke her and Akane's relationship a bit, the two always went to each other's birthdays and overall have been able to maintain a pretty good friendship. Background Before the events of the series Childhood Her mother was always away dancing with a professional company when she growing up and was raised a lot by her father until her mother was fired for attitude problems, at which point she decided to raise her to be a ballerina. While at school, she met Akane and the two became close friends--she was even the one who gave tickets to her family to go see Don Quixote on her birthday and snuck out to see it with them. Unfortunately, her mother decided to force her to train more often, and as a result the two barely saw each other except on their birthdays. For the first season Reuniting with Akane Learning the Cures' secret identity For the second season Becoming an ally, Sugarplum Fairy She met her mascot Clara on a cold and rainy day when she spotted her on the way home and took her in, thinking she was just a normal kitten, and nursed her back to health. As thanks, she was given the Peppermint Spritzer, which holds the power of the Sugarplum Fairy. After learning she might be the one destined to unlock that power, she started training harder than ever under the mistaken belief that she needed to be strong to gain access to it, soon discovering that it will take more than strength. She unlocks her powers when she sees the Cures being nearly killed by Tybalt and transforms into Sugarplum Fairy. Performances at Camargo * First year spring midterm dance revue: Variation from La Bayadere (Minkus), as Gamzatti * First year Parents' Day solo: Variation from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as the Lilac Fairy * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as a Chinese tea dancer * First year spring end-of-term performance: La fille mal gardee (Herold), as Rooster * First year fall midterm dance revue: Variation from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky), as Odile * First year fall end-of-term performance: The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Snow Queen * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as the Police Officer Trivia * Her name was originally Kiyomi Arisawa. * Her birthday is hinted to be sometime in May.